


The Button Colection

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories in this collection were all inspired by the prompt button</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Button Colection

a colection of stories using the prompt button


End file.
